


Welcome Home

by TheNightFury



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Happily Ever After, M/M, Major Spoilers, SWR Spoilers, couldn't resist, i love these two dorks, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightFury/pseuds/TheNightFury
Summary: Kallus never expected to find a place that felt like home, but Zeb always manages to pull off the impossible for them.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the finale I could not resist writing this. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

“So, I hear you and Zeb are considering settling down finally,” Hera informed Kallus out of the blue one day.

“Well, with the Empire defeated…we both realized we’re tired of fighting and just want to settle down, enjoy life.” Kallus slowly explained. 

“You both deserve that,” Hera gently assured. “Any ideas where you want to go?”

“Home,” Zeb declared as he joined them in the cockpit. 

“Home?” Kallus echoed, glancing at Zeb in confusion. “Lasan was destroyed-“

“Not the home I was talking about,” Zeb said, smirking at Kallus. 

“I do not want to go anywhere near Corosaunt-“

“Again, not what I was thinking,” Zeb corrected. 

“Do you plan on telling me where you want to go?” Kallus slowly asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s a surprise,” Zeb said. 

“What makes you think I’ll like the planet you’ve chosen?” Kallus asked. 

“Trust me, you’ll love it,” Zeb assured. 

“I think you should trust Zeb,” Hera agreed. “If nothing else….it’s something you’ll want to see.”

“I’ll admit, now I’m curious,” Kallus said. “I suppose visiting this place couldn’t hurt.”

“Trust me, you’ll be glad you did,” Zeb assured. 

“When do we leave?”

“Right now,” Zeb said. “Already have a ship ready and waiting for us.”

“Now- did I ever have a choice in this?” Kallus incredulously asked. 

“Well it is a surprise….” Zeb sheepishly said. 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Kallus sighed. Love, it was still a little strange for him to say the word when he’d spent so long certain he’d never experience it. With Zeb though, he knew without a shadow of a doubt he did love him, and would follow him anywhere, no matter how mysterious he was being about it. 

“I know,” Zeb assured. “I doubt theirs anyone as lucky as me in the whole galaxy.” Kallus ducked his head in a desperate attempt to hide his burning cheeks, failing spectacularly. 

“Zeb….”

“Come on,” Zeb said, taking his hand, “Let’s go.”

\----

Despite all of his best efforts, Kallus could not get any of the crew to tell him where they were going. If he had been able to go on the bridge Kallus may have been able to determine where they were going, but unfortunately Zeb somehow convinced the crew to keep Kallus out of the bridge until they arrived to where ever their destination was. Of course, Zeb did an excellent job of keeping him distracted. Several hours later, a crewmember found Kallus and Zeb informing them,

“Captain, we’ve arrived and the welcoming party will board shortly.”

“Great,” Zeb said, standing up and offering Kallus his hand, “come on, you’ll want to see this.”

“See what exactly?” Kallus asked, taking Zeb’s hand, letting him lead him through the ship to the bridge, pausing in front of the door to the bridge. 

“Well- wait, close your eyes.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes,” Zeb repeated. “I want this to be a surprise.” 

“Alright, alright,” Kallus sighed, doing as Zeb asked and closing his eyes. 

“Perfect,” Zeb breathed, placing his hand over Kallus’s face. 

“Really Zeb?”

“I don’t want you peaking!” Zeb explained as tenderly wrapped his other arm around his shoulder and carefully led him onto the bridge. “I know you thought all the Lasat were killed on Lasan…but I want you to know that’s not true. This, this is where the Lasat came from, and it’s thriving and full of Lasat.”

“W-what?” Kallus gasped. 

“I’m not the last of my kind,” Zeb gently repeated as he removed his hand, “Welcome to Lira San.” 

Kallus hesitated for a moment before slowly opening his eyes, softly gasping in wonder at the planet before him. Lira San. Slowly Kallus walked forward, enchanted by the view. A world filled with Lasat, safe from the Empire. The Empire failed, he failed. He’d never been so happy to have failed in something. 

Far too soon, Kallus was forced to tear his gaze away from the gorgeous sight by the sound of the door opening, revealing a small group of Lasat smiling at them, at him. Zeb proudly wrapped an arm around him shoulder’s, Kallus almost instinctively glancing over at Zeb as he leaned into the touch, flashing him a small smile, making Zeb’s goofy grin widen even more. 

When the pair turned back to the gathered Lasat, the female, Chava if Kallus remembered correctly, looked into his eyes as she said, “Welcome home captain.”


End file.
